Raging War
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: There's a war raging inside of me, looking for a release. Smut.
**A/N** : Okay this is for oneapotheosis, and I'm sorry for taking so long! I sure do hope it was worth the wait. Just another dirty smut, nothing unusual, you know? More stories (and yes, more Hard Rain) to come, I promise! Leave your reviews please, I need to smile! Thanks!

* * *

 **Raging War**

Henry stumbled as he entered the house, a loud groan leaving his mouth as he almost fell. Looking at the floor, he located her high heels tossed around and frowned as he slammed the door behind him.

"Why is it so hard for you to just put the shoes in their place?!" He asked, raging as he walked into their bedroom.

She lifted her head from the documents at her lap, narrowing her eyes with anger. "Maybe if you looked where you're going…"

Throwing the shoes, they made a loud noise against the wooden floor. "I don't need to look to the floor when I'm walking and search for scattered shoes!"

Furious, she got up and picked her shoes, putting them at their place. "Henry if you keep this up the next thing that will be thrown is you. Out of this house".

Ignited by her words, he walked over to her and pushed her against the closet's door, pressing his body to hers, his lips sucking her bottom lip hard, making her squeal. He moved his hands up and down the sides of her body, grazing his fingernails over the fabric of her tee, pushing it just enough to touch her burning skin. Regaining her composure, she pushed him off of her, breaking any contact fiercely.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Making sure you remember why you _can't_ kick me out of the house. You _need_ me" his voice sent a shiver down her spine, low and demanding. Moving closer to her again, his hand reached for her breast, cupping her through her shirt, feeling her nipple stiffening to his touch.

Taking a firm hold of his hand, she moved it from her. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself" she said slowly, emphasizing each word.

He laughed wickedly, making the hair on her neck bristle. "You will burn down this house quicker than you think".

"At least you won't be around to lecture me about my _shoes_ ".

Still standing close, he tilted his head just enough to suckle the skin of her neck, his teeth leaving a mark as he bit down on her sensitive spot. She cried loudly, her hands moving to grip his muscular arms, digging her nails into his skin. "I will also not be around to make you _come_ " his warm breath brushing over her ear, awakening the familiar heat between her thighs.

"What makes you so sure I want to?"

"Your rock hard nipples" he said, moving his hand under her shirt, rolling the sensitive peak between his fingers. "And I'm guessing it's a safe bet that you are also soaking wet". Elizabeth closed her eyes at his words. He wasn't wrong, but she was so angry at him, and she hated the fact that he was right.

"Well I can handle that by myself as well. Not that it's even true".

Moving from her neck, he shoved his hands down her pants in a quick move, his fingers settling on her lips, taunting her. He could feel her heat, the slick skin under his fingers as he darted them further into her center and onto her bundle of nerves. He stared at her, watching the silent gasp that left her mouth, the blue eyes wide open. "You want me" he said, his fingers moving to her opening, the tips of his fingers barely pressing inside. "You _need_ me" he grinned, feeling her thighs move instinctively towards his fingers, needing to urge him on, inside.

Flickering her eyes, she regained control. Her hands moved to grip him hard through his pants, cupping him in her hand, feeling his hardening length straining against his pants. Henry groaned, bucking into her hand while he fiercely pushed two of his fingers inside of her. "Takes two to tango" she muttered as her hands quickly pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. She smirked at the sight of his hard length as it was released from the confines of the clothes, already feeling the knots in her belly in anticipation. She took him in hand, rubbing him hard, moving from base to tip, her thumb grazing the head.

"Elizabeth, _stop_!" He grunted, moving his hand from her, needing to push her hand out of the way.

"Or else?" She raised a brow, the taunting, teasing look on her face making his blood boil. He gripped her hands hard and turned her around, forcing her chest to the closet. She gasped in surprise, but her head turned to the side, biting her lip and watching his every move. He shoved her pants down and they pulled at her feet. He moved his hands around the cheeks of her ass, gentle as he touched the fabric of her thin lace panties. He smiled wickedly as his fingers moved to catch the fabric, his fingernails digging into the delicate fabric, pulling it hard until it tore, the sound echoing in her ears. She looked at him with awe, gasping. He just grinned and tossed the remnants to the floor as her eyes followed his every move. Spreading her cheeks, he guided himself into her and pushed hard inside, pushing her further to the door, making her cry loudly as her nails scratched the wood.

"Or else, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't stand on your feet" he muttered in her ear as he pressed his chest to her back, pushing further inside of her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

He groaned at her question, thrusting hard inside, his hands moving to grip her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. She cried aloud, closing her eyes tight. "I told you, you _need_ me. You like this".

When she didn't respond he slowed, stilling completely against her body, still buried deep inside. She whimpered with frustration, it was almost painful. "Say it Elizabeth" he pushed deeper inside, reminding her he was in control of her release.

At that moment, Elizabeth hated him with all her guts. She hated him for bringing her to this point, it wasn't a fair fight. "Okay fine!" She yelled with frustration, "I need you, _my god_ I need you so badly".

"Good. Good girl". He pulled out of her only to push back inside, smirking at the loud moan and gasp that fell from her opened lips. "Now say what you need".

"Harder" she moaned, "and deeper".

"Hmm", his lips traced the back of her neck, his teeth leaving prints again, making her squeal. "And my fingers on your clit? You need me to rub you?"

"Yes, oh god, _please_ ".

Picking his pace, he pumped hard and fast, his balls slapping her behind, his length hitting her just right inside. He moved his hand around her waist, moving down to her swollen lips, slipping his fingers between to rest on her clit. He applied just the right amount of pressure to make her jump and squeak, feeling her legs tremble, her body almost slipping against his.

His lips moved on the damp skin of her back, working inside of her, threatening to push her over the edge. His fingers rubbing in circles, adding more pressure and making her clench her muscles around him. Placing his hand on the door for leverage, he thrusted hard, pushing her to the door. "You want to come?" his breath was warm against her skin, his words arousing to no end.

"Yes, lord, make me come" she cried, resting her hand on his, her fingernails now digging into his skin.

"I want you tight around me". He moved faster, pinching her clit between his fingers, releasing a loud cry from her. "Yes, I want to hear you. I want to hear just _how much_ you enjoy this".

"Henry baby, please" she begged, "I'm so close".

Like music to his ears, he moved even faster, pushing as hard as he could. Pounding into her, he felt her clench, her muscles tightening around him. She called out his name in pleasure, shutting her eyes and throwing her head to rest against his shoulder. He watched her, mesmerized by the beauty of her, washed by pleasure, her body shaking under his weight, her expression mirroring the feelings that roamed her body. It was this last vision that sent him over the edge as well, making him gush inside of her, his hot liquids mixing with the traces of her own orgasm, filling her completely. "Elizabeth!" he cried, "ah, god, you feel so good!". As his thrusts stopped, his hand still worked on her clit, still rubbing her. He pressed hard now, moving faster, taking her by surprise as another wave of the sweet pleasure hit her hard again. She cried out again, letting a loud scream escape her mouth. Her body slid against his and he had no strength left to hold her. Falling to the floor, his hand still buried between her legs, they collapsed into each other.

She turned to face him and he moved to devour over her lips, sucking them, kissing her hard, taking away the slight air she was able to fill her lungs with. Resting her hand on his chest, she pushed him slightly, breaking their kiss as she longed for a breath. Their eyes met then, soft this time, the anger no longer present. "Henry" she whispered.

He smiled, "I'm sorry too. It was just a bad day".

"Yes. Mine too" she admitted, turning her face from his quizzing look.

"You want to tell me about it?" he asked, his fingers softly caressing her cheek, pleading for her to look at him again.

"No. I think I'm okay now" she smiled, winking at him. "You?"

"Hmm, no doubt I feel better. You can toss your shoes anywhere you want" he smirked.

Smacking him on the chest, she laughed. "You know I'm messy. You knew that from the day we met".

Pushing her to the floor and climbing on top of her, he nuzzled his nose with hers. "That's just one of the many things that make you so damn adorable".

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently, finally feeling the day being lifted off of him. "Love you babe" he mumbled.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she lifted her chin, begging for his kisses. "Love you more" she whispered and moaned softly as his tongue found hers in a tender kiss.


End file.
